Falls & All
by iheartSimonSeville
Summary: Brittany would like to know if and why Simon really loves her : Brimon


**Hey there!! This is my second fan fiction!! YAY ME!! So happy I could cry! -tearz XD!! Well anyway, this is Brimon {SimonXBrittany for those whom didn t know}**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks; all I do is the stories ppl!**

**-Love, Niecey.

* * *

**

Brittany sat there on the couch snuggled smugly next to her most favorite Seville in the whole wide world, Simon. Thoughts had been swarming in her head all day questioning their relationship.

_**"Why did he choose me out of my sisters?"**_ She kept asking herself over and over again.

Simon happened to note her very unusual silence while they watched her favorite teen drama show.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" He asked with the up most concern.

She let out a depressed sigh.

"...Nothing Si..." she never met his eyes but only continued to look down at the carpeted floor with her head down. Simon pushed the red button on the remote turning off the T.V. He then put his hand under her chin both turning and lifting her head to now face him.

"Come on Britt. I think I can tell when something s wrong with my own girlfriend."

She kept her silence but this time let their eyes meet and then looking away with tears forming in her under her blue iris.

"Hey Come on now, you can tell me anything." He looked at her with a serious face and then pecked her on her soft pouty lips.

She slightly smiled and then parted her mouth to speak. "Simon you love me right?" she asked looking up into his eyes with her hope filled

"OF CORSE I DO!! Why would you ask such a question like that?!" Simon shouted back immediately obviously offended by her bizarre question.

"Ok well, why?" she asked very much relieved by his reaction and completely ignoring his question.

"Because,..."

Simon pondered on her question for just a moment so he didn t worry her by his sentence breaking silence.

"Because your Brittany." He said simply and smiled down on her confused face.

"Ok I don t get it." She said flatly still confused.

"I love you because your Brittany. And Brittany is at times really bitchy, selfish, naggy, whiney, a fight picker and some other things that just won t mention." Simon continued smiling like he had just given her the most wonderful compliment in the world.

Brittany's jaw dropped in astonishment as took in everything Simon had just said to her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She said with a flaming glare aimed at Simon as she sat up and away from him crossing her arms.

He just chuckled and scooted closer to her letting his warm body meet hers again.

"Before you go and give me the silent treatment for the rest of the day let me finish..."

Simon repeated his actions from earlier pulling her face to him.

"Brittany is also the most beautiful, talented, outgoing, out spoken, cleverest most amazing girl I know. She doesn t take shit from anyone and she fights for what she really wants. Brittany is my inspiration to be everything I can be everyday. I love Brittany Miller with all my heart **_Flaws & All_**."

With his final words he pressed his lips to hers again this time with more meaning, power, tenderness, and love.

While they kissed tears fell from Brittany s eyes. Now she knew he really did love her and more importantly why.

Simon let the long lasting kiss break so he could wipe the sparkling tears from her face.

"Oh Simon, I love you too!" She said to him as she vehemently wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to fall back on the couch with her landing on top of him.

They laughed together blissfully and then fell silent ending their laughter with a sigh.

"Soo..." Brittany broke the silence while making little circles with her right index finger on Simon's chest.

"Soo..." Simon repeated rubbing his hand on her middle back.

"What do you say we take this to your room and see were things take us?..." Brittany suggested with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uhhmm...No. How about we take this to the kitchen table? No ones gonna be here for another two hours" Simon threw another suggestion at her knocking hers right out of her head.

She giggled before replying to his idea.

"I like that idea a lot better. Ya know? I think you just might be turning into a freak like you big brother Alvin." She smiled hitting him across his chest.

Simon couldn t help but smile bashfully.  
"Well you know I did learn from the best." He replied cunningly as he lifted her from the couch bridal style and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**While that's the end :D Did you like it? I hope so if you didn t I m gonna be hella sad man!! I worked really hard on this shit! Ok well maybe not really hard but you know you get the point. Plz review!! You ll get cookies if you do!! (not really L ) **

**-Love, Niecey. **


End file.
